Awakened Desires Followed Upon By Moonlight
by anime poison
Summary: this is a oneshot i wrote where Kagome is forced into an arranged marraige but runs away hopefully finding that one special person just for her and discovers it while she's bathing amongst the hot springs as he stands before her. I do not own the song


_**Awakened Desires Followed Upon**_

_**By Moonlight**_

Long ago in ancient times was when it happened. This was around the time frame era of feudal Japan. This is a story that has been passed down from generation to generation. If you really want to hear about it this story is not all about happy endings, fairy tales, or fantasies coming to life. This is a story about a struggle between two lovers. This all happened because her family, mostly her father forced her into an arranged marriage, leaving her no choice but to accept.

Until one day she left the castle and wondered into the forest like she had done for the past couple of months. She came upon a waterfall and below it were the hot springs. Her long dark raven hair swept past her shoulders down to her waist and blew gently in the wind. Her icy sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Slowly and cautiously she undressed her self and emerged her body into the hot springs while letting all her worries fade away. Only wishing that her life could end at that very moment in time, she didn't want to marry him fore she did not love him from what her heart was truly telling her. He was not the one just for her but yet there was another man out there for her. She didn't know where and didn't know when he would come, but someday she hopped she would get to meet him. She did not know that day was soon approaching and the day it was going to happen was…tonight. Suddenly he appeared out of know where.

He observed the beautiful maiden from a distance like he had for the past coupled months, since he first laid eyes upon her beautiful and graceful body. He stood there as his long silver hair ran past his shoulders down to his waist, blowing ever so gently in the wind. His amber colored eyes trailed along the curves of her body. From the first moment he saw her was when he truly believed he loved her. At first he began to wonder if this was just…a mere crush, or feelings of lust and desire. No it was far more than that…was this love he was feeling? At first he did not know, but why did he still bother himself about her? Why did he care? Wasn't he supposed to be the cold ice prince and harbor no feelings for anyone?

"I guess I am no longer the cold ice prince, since I have allowed these human emotions to pierce right through my Youkai soul." He whispered. "Now I have truly discovered what love really is and it's with her."

He stood there as he watched her and listened to the sweet sounding melody that poured from her lips, a melody that sounded more promising than a thousand angels.

**Fly On the Wings of Love**

**By: XTM**

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky  
Maybe it is mine  
Fly on the wings of love  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

In the summer night  
When the moon shines bright  
Feeling love forever  
And the heat is on  
When the daylight is gone  
Still - happy together

There is just one more thing I would like to add  
He's the greatest love I've ever had

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

And as time goes by  
There is a lot to try  
And I'm feeling lucky oooh yeah  
In the softest sand  
Smiling hand in hand  
Love is all around me

There's just one more thing I would like to add  
He's the greatest love I've ever had

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky.

**End of song…**

That's when she sensed it and turned around. She saw him. He half expected her at first to yell, scream, or run away in fear but she did not. She didn't even care that he saw her undressed and bathing none the least. He couldn't help it and before he realized it he was already at her side. She looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers. His clothing was wet from the springs but right now it didn't bother him. She walked closer to him and closed her eyes, waiting.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take before I got the chance to finally meet you." She whispered.

He was in shock. How did she know? All that time he thought she couldn't see or sense that he was watching her, she knew since the beginning. How?

"I sensed long ago that you where there, watching me, yearning for me, my soul and body." She whispered. "I know how you feel, your desires towards me and I want to let you know the same…my desires towards you."

"You have no idea what its been like for this one …all these passing months, without being able to embrace you yet into my grasp…waiting…wanting…yearning…for no other than you." He whispered. "I want to become whole with you and be like that for years to come. Become mine, only mine and run away with me to begin our lives as one."

"I've always been yours and only yours. I will become one with you and I will run away so we can begin our lives as one. Only you can make my final fantasy come true…Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Kagome…" he whispered as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Just promise me one thing." Kagome whispered as her eyes peered into Sesshomaru's.

"Anything." He whispered.

"If I am to die, promise me when the moon shines brightly no matter where we might be… we'll always be touching the sky above, your hand in mine." Kagome whispered as she held onto Sesshomaru.

"Always." Sesshomaru whispered as he drew Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss.

She through her arms around him as he pulled her waist into his. He still had his clothes on but in a matter of seconds they were discarded off to the side. Sesshomaru licked Kagome's lips, asking for permission for entrance as she moaned in accepting. There Sesshomaru kissed Kagome while he pushed her to the side of the springs. Both felt the water from the falls pouring on top of them, but neither cared. He picked her up and carried her into his arms and laid her onto the ground of the earth sprawled out.

He then climbed on top of her and held her firmly yet gently while beginning to ravish he neck with kisses. Every moment now and the he caressed her perfectly sized breasts into his palm. She was perfect and he wanted to be with her by his side for all eternity. She moaned as his kisses intensified, while a few times he nipped her neck then shortly after that began to lick the wounds. She tried to sit up to get a better position but he pushed her back and held onto her arms firmly, to show who was more dominant. Her breathing gave out into short gasps as he traveled down, past her stomach leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her core.

He then began to lick the insides of her core while he felt her shiver and made him love every moment of the torture he inflicted upon her as she cried his name out in ecstasy. Yes from now on he only wanted to hear her call out his name liked that. Feeling her body intensify ten times the heat, she experienced an orgasm. He slid down even further and began to sip the sweet juices which tasted far better than any nectar a bee could produce, while making sure none was wasted. After that, he drew her even more closer to his body and began to suckle her breasts nipple. Where one day she would bare his children and they soon would feast upon her divine breasts like, but not the way he did. She cried out his name as he suckled her breasts even harder and nipped them. Before she could cry out again, he grabbed her chin with his hand and kissed her roughly, as her muffled screams of passion had no chance of escaping.

Suddenly she pushed him down onto the ground; part of him growled at her for trying to be dominant and the other side of him raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what evil conspiracy she had in mind for his torture. All he knew was he would double the pain at any moment from what she had in mind. She pushed him onto the ground and sat on his hard chest. She began to rub his breast bone and each time harder than before. A smirk appeared onto her lips as she traveled down further past his stomach and grabbed his member into her palm. With that she took her mouth and began to lick his member at first and soon after began to suckle it with her mouth. A few times she would become a little rough until he had finally had enough after a piercing moan escaped from his lips and spilled his seed into her mouth.

"Good girls swallow." he smirked down upon her.

"But I'm not a good girl, I'm very bad." she smirked.

In a matter of seconds, Kagome found herself pinned under Sesshomaru, with his arms firmly locked onto hers. She couldn't move no matter how many times she struggled. His eyes turned a crimson blood red as his inner beast howled escaped from its lower chambers. His body met and crashed upon hers as he hammered her into the ground. She spread her legs wider apart so he could have much better entrance. With that his inner beast raged and wanted to claim her as his mate. He nipped her lips which caused a moan to escape from her lips.

"Bitch, who do you belong to?!" he growled.

"You." She moaned. "I belong only to you."

Satisfied with her answer he could tell she was begging for release, but was he going to give it to her? No. He tortured her a few more times until he decided she had finally deserved until she was a good little bitch. He finally drove his member into her core, while she screamed out in pain and pleasure while letting her nails dig into his back.

"Harder, faster." She pleaded.

He gave into her requests as he kissed her roughly and intensifying his speed with her until he held her in position and sank his fangs into her neck. At first she cringed and cried out but soon relaxed into his arms. He held her down to make sure his seed was spilled enough inside of her, to make sure there was a better chance of their pup to be conceded. Soon enough he had sensed it and was happy with himself they had succeeded. He held her and with one final glance she looked at him, her eyes hanged lazily opened and her hair was a complete mess. Other than that she looked truly ravishing in his eyes. She also smelled of him and now he would never be able to forget her scent. She was now his and he was now hers. Never in a million years, if he had not known Kagome or met her. Do you think Sesshomaru would have found the true meaning of love he was yet searching for? The answer is no. She was his everything now and he was going to see to that it stayed that way for all of eternity. No one now could ever come between the two. He pulled her closer into reach and held her that way, imagining the wonderful times that lied ahead of them that were soon to come and the birth of their pup as well.

"My Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered and with that he fell asleep while holding Kagome protectively in his arms for many years to come.


End file.
